


AU: Reunion

by Fan1BellaSwan



Category: The Lion King (1994)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:08:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27825796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fan1BellaSwan/pseuds/Fan1BellaSwan
Summary: An alternative universe where the new generation is swapped. Headcanon i ship Nuka with Dotty and Mheetu with Spotty.
Relationships: Kiara/Kovu (The Lion King), Kopa/Vitani (The Lion King), Lioness With Dots Under Eye/Nuka (The Lion King), Lioness With Wavy Line Under Eye/Mheetu (The Lion King), Mufasa/Sarabi (The Lion King), Nala/Simba (The Lion King), Scar/Zira (The Lion King)
Kudos: 3





	AU: Reunion

Prologue

Kopa is the adopted son of Scar and Zira. Vitani is the daughter of Simba and Nala. 

Kiara is the adopted daughter of Scar and Zira. Kovu is the son of Simba and Nala. 

Nuka is the son of Sarafina and Nala's brother. Mheetu is the son of Scar and Zira.

Dotty and Spotty are daughters of my OC, Penda. Instead of them being part of Zira's pride, they are on Simba's pride. 

Zira is thought to have killed Vitani but after her death, she returns. What will happen? 

Mheetu didn't die. He survived and changed, unlike Nuka. (To my headcanon is alive and good)


End file.
